


Daniella

by Sami1997



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997
Summary: Regina and Daniel find out they are going to have a baby, but he's dead, King Henry doesn't want it. Regina hears a knock on her door one day and finds her long lost child. How will she react?This was my very first fanfiction and I would like people to be able to read it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re...you’re what?” Daniel asked. 

All week Regina had been acting a little off and Daniel couldn’t figure out why. “I’m pregnant Daniel. We are going to have a baby!” Regina said, her eyes filling up with tears. Daniel took Regina in his arms to embrace her in a big hug. When her arms were comfortably around him, Daniel picked her up and swung her around the barn. Regina let out a laugh. “Daniel put me down.” 

Putting Regina back on her feet gently, he looked her in the eye and wiped away her tears. With his hands on both sides of her face he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. “We are going to have a baby.” Daniel got down on both of his knees and put his hands on Regina’s stomach. “Hello little one. It’s your daddy.” He gave her stomach a small kiss. Regina gave a small giggle as she wiped the tears away. “We are going to be a family.” Daniel took Regina’s face in both hands as they shared a gentle, but passionate kiss. 

“I love you Daniel” 

“I love you too, Regina.” 

“WOW! You are most certainly the fairest of them all.” Snow said breathlessly. Regina stood in front of a tall mirror wearing a wedding dress. Regina looked down because tears were beginning to form in her eyes, having being pulled from her memory of telling Daniel she was pregnant. 

”Hmm. Thank you dear.” Was all Regina could choke out. She refused to let anyone hear or see her cry. 

“I hope for my wedding day, I will be as beautiful.” Snow stood next to Regina looking into the mirror getting lost in her own thoughts of what her own wedding would look like. A small smile spread across her face thinking of how one day she will be marrying a man who she will love.

“I’m sure you will be.” Regina wanted nothing but to be in her room mourning the loss of her one true love. She hated her mother for killing Daniel. She would do anything to be wearing this wedding dress for him. Instead she is wearing this awful, hideous dress for Snow White’s father, the King.  
“I know you and Daniel will be so happy together.” This statement caught Regina off guard. Did Snow really not know that Daniel was dead? 

“What?” Regina turned around so she was facing Snow. 

“Well I just knew that your mother would let you marry him, once she knew how happy it’s make you. Once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother, She would do anything for your happiness.” 

Regina couldn’t breath. Her dress was too tight. The room was closing in on her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She started to walk away from Snow. She couldn’t look at her. She didn’t know what to think. Before Regina could make it five steps Snow grabbed onto her arm. “

Did I say something wrong?” Regina looked at Snow. Trying so hard not to hate this sweet child. 

“You see, dear Snow, Daniel and I are not getting married. Daniel left, and he is never coming back.” Regina couldn’t figure out why she was lying to Snow. She should have told her the cold hard truth. Make Snow feel the pain that she has felt ever since Daniel died. 

“What?!” Snow's eyes grew so big that Regina thought that they were going to come out of her head. “What do you mean Daniel left? Where did he go?” Regina couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry Snow, but I have to go.” Regina ran out of the room before Snow could stop her. 

Back in her room Regina took off her wedding dress and threw on an old nightgown. She didn’t care if it was the middle of the day. She got into bed and began to cry. She closed her eyes remembering all of the good times that her and Daniel had. All the conversations and kisses that happened in the barn. All the horseback riding they did together. They way he made her feel. Soon Regina drifted off to sleep dreaming about her one and only, Daniel. 

Regina was suddenly awakened by a strong wave of nausea. Regina jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Regina washed her face in the bathroom sink. She can’t believe she just threw up. Wiping her face dry she looked in the mirror. A sudden fear washed over her. She put her hand on her stomach. “What about you? What am I going to do with you?” 

“Regina! Who are you talking to?” A shrill voice asked from the other side of the door. 

“No one mother. I was just thinking out loud.” Regain said loudly so her mother could hear her.

“Well come on out! The king wants to see you.” With a sigh she opened the bathroom door and left the room.

“Regina! What are you wearing?!” Core, Regina’s mom was standing in front of the bathroom door. 

“I’m not feeling well mother. I had a plan to stay in bed.” Regina Said calmly. She hoped her mother couldn’t tell that her voice was shaky. 

Shaking her head Cora said “Well dear, you must get dressed. Make yourself pretty for the King.” 

With that Regina turned around and walked toward her bedroom. Tears streaming down her face. “The King will never understand.” She thought. “No one will. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep you” She took a deep breath and entered her bedroom


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it!” Regina was forcing herself into one of her tight fitted dresses. Regina walked over to her full length mirror and examined herself. There was no way the dress was gonna zip all the way up. Returning to her closet she looked for one of her loose fitted dresses that she had. She knew that she was gonna have to tell someone sooner or later. When her dress was finally on she went back to the mirror and kept fluffing the pink lace dress so her baby bump would be less noticeable. “Well this will have to do, for right now.” 

With a sigh, Regina walked out of her room and headed down to the royal dressing room. Today was the last day she would be fitted for her wedding dress, for her wedding was tomorrow. She dreaded walking down the aisle when Daniel would not be at the end of it. She walked into the fitting room to find her mother standing there. “Mother, what are you doing here?” Regina asked 

“Well I wanted to see my daughter in her wedding dress.” Core walks towards her daughter with caution. Things have been weird between them since she killed Daniel. “Regina….” Cora began reaching her hand out to touch her daughter's face. 

“Don’t!” Regina says sternly, taking a step back. 

“Regina I think that we should talk about this.” 

“Well I don’t! I don’t wanna talk about Daniel, I don’t want to talk about the wedding, I don’t wanna talk about anything to anyone especially you!” Regina turned her back to her mother, who stood there, shocked. 

“Well I think….” Core started taking a step forward. “I think that you should leave.” Regina said with her back still to her mother. Core took a deep breath then left. 

Regina started to shake as tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn’t take it anymore. She missed her mother but her mother shouldn’t have killed Daniel. Regina moves her arms which were dangling from her side, she now wrapped around herself. 

“Madam. Whenever you are ready.” Regina heard the voice behind her say. 

“Okay. Let’s get this over with.” She says as she turns around and walks to where her wedding dress lays.  
The next day Regina wakes up to hear the bird chirping. She slowly opens her eyes to see that the sun was already shining. For a moment she felt like everything was gonna be alright, till reality hit her. Today was her wedding day. She was to be married to the king. She is pregnant with Daniel’s baby. Snow was soon to be her step-daughter. Tears began to fill her eyes. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Soon the hairdresser would be here. She wanted to have a few moments to herself before her life will be taken away from her. 

Suddenly she felt something. Something she has never felt before. She felt something move inside her. She gave a small smile. Putting her hand on her stomach she thought for a moment. Maybe it would be bad to keep you. At least I know that someone around here that truly loves me. She looks at herself in the mirror with a big smile on her face. “Maybe I will keep you, but first we have to tell the king.” Her heart began to pound in her chest, was she really ready to be a mom. Yes! YEs I am! She thought. There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. 

“My lady it’s time to get ready.” With a smile on her face she took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom. 

She heard the music and she knew it was time for her to walk down the aisle. As the doors opened, Regina’s heart sank a little. For a moment she forgot that she was marrying the king. It’s okay. She thought. I have the little one. When she reached the king he linked their arms together. 

They walk the rest of the way to the priest together. When they reached the priest the music stopped and the crowd sat down in silence.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony” Regina started to tune out what the priest was saying. She honestly didn’t care. Soon it was time for them to say their vows. The King went first. 

“Regina, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever." The last line made Regina a little scared. Forever. She didn’t think she could last that long living with the King and his horrific daughter Snow. Lost in thought Regina forgot that it was her turn to speak. 

“Regina…” The King started bringing Regina back to reality. 

“Oh!” She said. “Sorry.” The crowd gave a small laugh. She looked at the King in the eyes and all she could see was Daniel. She started speaking to the King as if she were speaking to Daniel. “I belong in your arms Finally, I have found a place Into which I fit Perfectly, Safely And securely with no doubts, No fears, No sadness, No tears. This place is filled with happiness and laughter Yet it is spacious enough, to allow me The freedom to move around, To live my life and be myself. This wonderful place, which I never believed really existed, I have found Finally Inside your arms, Inside your heart, inside your love.” 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the whole building. They put rings on each other's fingers and gave each other a kiss. The music started to play and the King and the newly Queen Regina walked back down the aisle. Soon they were at the reception. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Well everyone but Regina. She was happy that she was queen, she was happy that she was pregnant, she was happy that she was married, but she wasn’t married to Daniel. 

After all the dancing, the laughing and the many congratulations it was time for everyone to leave. Regina was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about telling the King about the baby. She was hoping that the king would understand and hopefully accept the baby. 

Back in their bedroom Regina changed into a silk nightgown and sat down on the bed. Soon the King came in and saw Regina. “Well, hello my queen.” The King said, taking a step towards Regina. Soon he crawled up on the bed and started crawling toward her. Before she realized what was happening the King was on top of her. She started to lightly tap on his shoulders.

“Wait….Wait.” She said quickly. The King pulled away looking confused. “I want to talk to you before we do anything.”

“Okay, then let’s talk.” The King said sitting down next to Regina. She took a long deep breath before turning to the King. 

“So this is a long story. Before you came to town I was in love. I was in love with the stable boy named Daniel.”

“Right. The boy you were to marry before me.” Regina was taken back at his knowledge of Daniel. Noticing her surprise he kindly said “Snow tells me everything.”   
Forcing a smile on her face she continued the story. “Well after Daniel left I found out that I am pregnant with his child.” He looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

Deciding that it would be better to finish her story, she continued. “I know that this is a lot to take in, but I was hoping that you will be understanding when I say that I am keeping the baby.” 

The King got off the bed and began pacing around their room. Not knowing what to say Regain sat on the bed with her hands in her lap waiting for the king to say something, anything. She just wanted to know if he was on board. 

After what seemed like forever the King finally spoke. “No.” 

“What?! What do you mean ‘no’?!” Regina asked with the look of horror on her face. 

“You will not have this child. I want you to get rid of it right now.” Regina’s body was now shaking. 

“No. I will not get rid of this baby. This baby is my everything.” The King turned towards Regina with rage in his eyes. 

“You get rid of this baby or so help me I will throw you and your family out of here. You will be known as a coward and whore!” Regina was startled at how heartless the King suddenly was. 

“I will not rid this baby from me. At least let me give this baby to a family.” The King thought for a moment before agreeing. 

“Okay, but the baby cannot go to a family in the Enchanted forest. We can’t have the people here knowing this baby came from you.” 

“Well then where will this baby go?” Regina asked, confused. 

“We will let the curse decide where the baby goes.”

“Curse? What curse?” Regina was soon standing by the King scared of what his answer might be. 

“The Dark Curse.”


	3. Chapter 3

“The dark cure?” Regina asked. “What is that?” 

The King grinned. “I have heard stories of this powerful curse. It sends people to a different world. I was always told that it was a horrible place with no memory of your past.” The King's eye grew wide with excitement, while Regina’s eyes grew wide with horror. 

“A horrible place? Why would I send my child there?” Regina asked, horrified that the King would even suggest a thing like that.

“No, you see my dear the baby will have no memory of it’s past life. It will have no idea who you are. The curse will be the baby to a new family.” Still unsure Regina had to ask. 

“Where do we get such a curse.” With a smile on his face the King stated 

“Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“I really don’t feel comfortable being here.” Regina said as her and the King stood outside Rumpelstiltskin's castle. 

“Well do you have a better idea?” All Regina could do was shake her head. “I didn’t think so.” The King said walking closer to the door. Before he was able to knock on the door, it opened. Turning back to Regina, giving her a smile, before turning back around and walking into Rumpelstiltskin’s castle.

“Looks like no one is here.” Regina said, feeling scared. She put a hand on her stomach hoping that knowing her child was still inside her, would give her some comfort. It did a little. “Maybe we should come back another time.” Regina suggested.

“Why? Didn’t you want to have a little chat?” There was a sudden shrill of a voice that came from behind them. Regina and the King turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of the door. 

“Dear Dark one, we have come here to….” 

“I know why you are here King Leopold.” Rumpelstiltskin interrupted. He looked at Regina with a smile on his face. “Why, hello dearie.”   
“Do...do you two know each other.” The King asked, with a sudden feeling of worry that something bad was gonna happen. Regina looked down at the ground. “Yes.” The King looked at her with terror. “It was a few months ago. Right after Daniel died. He was helping me learn magic. But when I found out I was pregnant I told him that we could no longer have magic lessons in fear of hurting the baby.”

The only thing that the King could do was look at Regina. How long has she been pregnant? He thought. He was about to ask when he was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin. 

“So about your baby. You wish to make a deal.” Regina put her hands on her stomach and looked down. She couldn't get herself to tell him why they were there. King Leopold looked at her, waiting for her to respond. When she remained silent he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“Yes. I have heard of a curse that would send this baby to another land.”

“Yes. Yes there is.” Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin with almost disappointment. In the back of her mind she wished the curse wasn’t real. She really wanted to keep her baby. 

“Great! Then let’s have it.” The King took a step forward reaching out his hand, expecting Rumpelstiltskin to give him the dark curse. The dark one gave a laugh. 

“Oh dearie. I can't give you the curse. You have to make it yourself.” The King pulled his hand away. 

“Okay. Well tell us what we need”. With a smile Rumpelstiltskin replied 

“You will need a lock of hair from those with the darkest of souls and the heart of the thing you love most and I will take care of the rest". Regina was taken back.

“How do you expect me to retrieve the heart of the thing I love most?” The King asked. 

“Oh, well I think you will think of something.” Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile, looking at Regina. 

Back at the castle the King couldn’t shake the feeling that Regina was hiding something from him. “Regina, I feel like there is something that you are not telling me.” The King stated once Regina sat down in a chair, exhausted from their trip.   
“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“What did Rumpelstiltskin mean when he said that we will figure it out?” The King asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him. Regina took a deep breath and stood up. She slowly walked toward the King, 

“Well, once I started learning magic I wanted to be able to take control of my life. I wanted to not become my mother, but The Dark one had other plans. He started teaching me the same things that he taught my mother.” Regina took a breath. She looked down at her hands ashamed of what she was about to say. “He wanted to teach me how to take a heart out of a body without harming the heart or the creature. It started out with a unicorn. I had seen my mother do it a million and one times but I couldn’t get myself to do it. Once my mother went through the mirror I had a change of heart. I ripped the heart out or some other women he was teaching. A week later I found out I was pregnant.” 

Regina sat in silence afraid to look at the King. She knew he would be looking at her with terror and she didn’t blame him. Instead she was taken by surprise when he grabbed her hands and asked her a question. 

“Did you say that the heart would not be damaged?” Regina looked up surprised. 

“Right. The heart will be just fine.” Before Regina could finish her thought the King interrupted her. 

“The heart of the thing that I love most, do you think that the person has to be alive?” The King was getting excited. 

“I am not sure. I believe that it would work. There is no reason that I can think of that it wouldn’t. Why do you….”

“Great!” The King rejoiced. “I have the perfect heart.” Regina was taken back by this. The only person that she could think of who the King truly loved was Snow White, but there is no way that he would kill his daughter in order to help Regina. 

“Whose heart do you have that would work?” Regina asked. The King grabbed Regina’s hand and started walking towards the door. 

“Follow me.” He said.   
After walking through the castle and walking outside, they were soon in the graveyard. They made it to where the Queen was buried. Regina looked at the King. “Are you suggesting that we use the Queen’s heart?” The King stared at the grave. 

“She dedicated her life helping people and serving her people with every fiber in her body. She loved her people and she loved helping them. I believe that if she were here she would tell you to use her heart.” The King wiped away a tear from his eye. 

“Are you sure that her heart has not decayed?” Regina asked. 

“Yes. I asked the Dark One to use a preservation spell. She looks the way she did the day she died.” For a moment Regina felt grateful that she had the King. He understood what it meant to lose the one that you loved. “But you have to promise me something before we do this.” The King said breaking the silence.

“Okay.” Regina said. She would promise anything at this point.

“Please do not tell Snow. She won’t be able to handle it.” For a moment Regina thought that she could use this against Snow as she got older but decided she better not. She would not turn to the darkness like her mother did. 

“I promise.” She said looking at the King. “Now how about we get started.” Regina suggested. The King gave a small laugh.

“Think that in order to be safe you should give birth first.” Regina gave a small laugh placing her hands on her stomach. 

“Yes” She said with a smile. “That might help.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina, now 8 months pregnant, was pacing around her bedroom. She has been living in her bedroom, and only her bedroom. It started when she could no longer hide her baby bump. Her and the King both agreed that it would be best if Snow didn’t know that Regina was with child. No one should know that she is having a baby, especially since she was giving it up. 

Regina walked over to her balcony. She used to spend hours out here, thinking of Daniel and how she misses him. Regina places her hands on her very extended belly. She closed her eyes thinking of what their baby will be like. She imagined a beautiful baby girl. She knew that she shouldn’t think of a girl but that’s what came to her mind whenever she would think of her baby. Her baby girl would have beautiful curly brown hair, with a dimple on her left cheek. She would have dark brown eyes. She would have Daniels' heartwarming smile, but for the most part she would look like Regina. Getting lost in thoughts she didn’t hear the King walk in. 

“Regina” The King said loudly, making Regina jump, startling her out of daydreams. She turned around to face the King. 

“Yes?” Regina said in a grumpy tone. The King offered her his hand. 

“Please come back inside. I don’t want anyone to see you.” 

With a scoff she walked back inside, ignoring the King’s hand.

“Well, there is no need to be rude.” The King said as Regina made her way over to her bed. “I am only trying to help.” he said. Regina looked up at the King with her eyes full of anger and sadness. 

“If you truly want to help me, then let me keep this baby.” Regina pleaded. 

“Now Regina, we talked about this. It’s too late now anyway. You are only weeks away from giving birth. People are going to start to ask questions. If they find out that the baby is Daniels, I will lose the respect of my kingdom.” The King sat down next to Regina taking her hands. “It truly is for the best.” Regina gave a small smile, but that didn’t stop the tears from running down her face. 

“Okay.” She whispered. 

“Okay,” The King said. The King got off of Regina’s bed and walked towards her door. “Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Snow will not be joining me tonight. Would you care to join me?” Regina was surprised at the sudden offer. She nodded her head.

“Of course.” She said. The King turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Regina alone in her bedroom once again.

After dinner Regina was feeling a little bit funny. She passed it off, thinking that the food was not agreeing with her. Being pregnant, there was not a lot of food that she couldn’t keep down. She went over to her wardrobe and began to find an outfit to sleep in. Searching through her closet she found some items of clothing that she used to wear before she got pregnant. She gave a small smile thinking of how small she used to be. The baby was to arrive any day now, her stomach was the size of a pumpkin, though she felt as big as an elephant. There was no way the clothing would fit her now. Tossing the items aside, she looked for something to fit her. When she found a shirt that she was sure to fit she grabbed it and immediately put it on. 

The shirt fit her perfectly. The fabric was soft and flowy. The shirt covered her baby bump and ended just before her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. The shirt had once belonged to Daniel. How she missed him so much. Beginning to feel faint she decided to lay down on her bed. She began to think of Daniel. The way he smelled, the way he walked, and the wonderful smile he had that always seemed to make her feel better. 

She thought about the times she and Daniel used to meet in the field by a tree, on top of a hill. That was their spot. They would stay there for hours, talking and making each other feel whole. They would talk about the future and how happy they will be once they left the kingdom. They would talk until it was time for Regina to leave. Regina got lost in her thoughts of Daniel. She soon was drifting off to sleep, and would have wonderful dreams of Daniel.

Regina was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach. Thinking it was the food, she tried to get out of bed and head for the bathroom. She soon found out that she couldn’t get out of the bed. She was in too much pain to move. With her hand around her stomach, she laid on her side and she tried to rock herself back and forth, but even that small amount of movement was bringing her pain. She sat back up again trying to wrap her head around what was happening. In that moment she felt her sheets around her soon become wet. She now realized that she was in labor.   
She suddenly felt a sharp pain that ran from her back and reached around her entire stomach. She began to pant from the pain and from fear. She had never had a baby before and didn’t know what to do. She had heard of stories of women dying from giving birth. She didn’t want to die. The pain soon began to subside but that was soon taken over by the amount of fear she had. 

A few moments later another sharp pain began but only this time it was much worse. Regina began to groan in pain. She was trying to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake anybody up. But then she remembered the Snow was gone. The guards knew she was having a baby, also the only person that would wake up would be the King. She knew she could not deliver the baby on her own, She needed help. When the pain began to worsen again Regina let out a scream. 

Her bedroom doors swung open. She looked over to find the King standing at the door. He rushed to her side and looked at her with worry. “Its… Its the baby…” Regina was able to choke out. “It’s…It’s coming!!” The King’s eye widened hearing her say these words.

“Okay… Okay. Everything is going to be okay.” The King tried to comfort Regina. Regina looked at the King with terror. She had been preparing herself for giving up her baby for months now. She never thought once about the birth. They were not prepared at all. The kingdom didn’t know, so there wasn’t a doctor who could help them. Regina’s heart began to race and panic began to rise in her chest. With everything racing in Regina’s head she didn’t notice a small figure walk into her room.

“What’s going on?” Regina heard a small familiar voice. Regina and the King look up to see Snow standing at the foot of Regina’s bed.

“Snow.. What? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone for the night.” The King asked. 

“I...I came back early. I was hoping that I could surprise you.” Snow said never taking her eyes off of Regina. She hadn’t seen Regina in months and suddenly here she was, with a giant stomach and in pain. “What’s going on? Is Regina alright.” Snow asked. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. 

“Yes dear, she will be just fine.” The King said. Leaving Regina’s side, the King went to his daughter to pull her aside. 

“Can you keep a secret.” All snow could do was shake her head yes. At that moment Regina rolled her eyes.No she can not. Regina thought. If she could, I wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Suddenly Regina had another contraction causing her to moan in pain. Every time Regina made a noise Snow would look at her with fear. “Snow, you have to understand that what I am about to tell you, you can never tell anyone. No matter who they are and no matter what the circumstances are. Do you understand me?” The King asked Snow. Snow gave one more look at Regina, then back at her father. 

“Yes father, I understand.” With a smile the King began to explain to Snow, that Regina was having Daniel’s baby, and that they were gonna give the baby away. 

Regina gave a loud scream, causing the King and Snow to look over in her direction. Panting Regina was able to spit out, “The baby is ready.” Returning to Regina the King lifting up the shirt that Regina was wearing so he could access the baby. Sure enough he could see the baby’s head. 

“Snow, I need you to go get some clean sheets.” The King ordered. Snow left the room in search of the sheet. “Regina, I am going to need you to push. Okay.” All Regina could do was shake her head yes. With a scream Regina pushed as hard as she could. Snow soon returned with sheets. After placing them next to Regina, she stood at the door, wanting to stay away from the action. 

“Come on, Regina, Push!” With the loudest scream they heard all night, Regina pushed and suddenly everything went quiet. What seemed like forever all Regina could hear was her breathing. Then she heard it. 

The beautiful cry of her baby. She saw the King wrap her baby in one of the sheets. “Here you go Regina.” The King said, handing her the baby. Regina began to cry, realizing just how perfect her child was. Standing eagerly by the door, Snow had to know. 

“What is it?” The King looked at Regina and said 

“It’s a girl.”


End file.
